1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tape cassettes and, more particularly, is directed to a uni-directional tape cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of tape recording and reproducing apparatus are well known in the art, particularly those of the video tape recorder (VTR) type. With VTRs, it is possible to record, for example, motion pictures, golf lessons and the like, from a home television receiver. However, because desired material may not be shown on a home television receiver, and because the cost of purchasing video tape cassettes can be expensive, it has recently become possible to lease pre-recorded video tape cassettes which the user can play back on a home television receiver.
Generally, video tape cassettes are adapted to be played, rewound and then played again. However, with leased video tape cassettes, it is desirable to provide for only a single viewing with the tape cassette. In other words, in such case, it is desirable to prevent rewinding of the tape for repeated playback to prevent early deterioration of the tape.
With one video tape cassette, it has been proposed to prevent movement of the supply reel in the reverse direction by biasing a rotatable element into contact with a flange section of the supply reel. Generally, the flange section of the supply reel includes a number of recesses or teeth around the outer periphery of the reel. When the supply reel is rotated in the reverse or rewind direction, the rotatable element is urged strongly into contact with the flange section of the reel by a spring to prevent further movement thereof. During normal forward or playback operation when the supply reel is rotated in the opposite direction, the rotatable element does not prevent rotation thereof. However, in such case, the rotatable element repeatedly hits against the teeth of the supply reel, thereby generating undesirable mechanical noise.